blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Truth-Telling
The hour was relatively early, the sun rising higher into the sky as the minutes ticked by. Today was one of her few days off, her vice-captain taking over operations. Then again, most squad members were deployed or off on their own miniature vacations. She smiled faintly, thinking about how far many of them had come from their early days. The woman began devising ways to take them to further heights, wanting them to be as strong as possible; to "surpass their limits" as her father was so fond of saying. She noted how much of an odd couple the two of them made, his sloth and her mother's uptightness. Liz supposed that opposites attract. A summer breeze through the window reminded her what was today. Stretching, her smile broadened before retreating into nervousness. She fussed over her appearance in the mirror, fixing any stray hairs, cleaning away any drool from sleep. Liz didn't know what her friend had planned for the day, but she wanted to look her best. She hopped in the shower quickly, hurriedly washing up. A dash of a blush ran across her face as she thought of the things she wanted to say; they would have to wait until the woman herself arrived. Even then Liz wasn't sure if the words would come. For now at least, she would content herself with getting ready, choosing a pair of blue jeans, a warm colored blouse and sandals. Then came the matter of wearing her hair up and down; at least three times she changed the style before finally deciding to let it fly free. She sighed. Rosanne literally crashed into Elizabeth's room, landing face-first into the floor. She shot to her feet, her massive wells of energy letting her do so. She laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. Rosanne wore the same outfit she always did; a tight black bodysuit with a white fur coat. "Good morning, Lizzie!" Rose exclaimed, her voice suprisingly louder than what people often expected. Rosanne made herself welcome in her childhood friends' room, plopping herself onto her bed. She stretched, making exaggerated noises as she did so. She then instantly got back to her feet, facing Elizabeth. Rosanne never found herself to be fixated on one action, always wanting to move around. She placed her hand on Liz's shoulder and grinned. "I like your hair," the redhead casually noted before continuing with her train of thought. The woman removed the hairtie in her own hair, sending her hair cascading down. "Blech, I hate it when I tie up my hair. Don't even know why I do it." she ranted before snapping back into reality. "You may be wondering why I asked for you to spend your day off with me," she began. "First reason, why wouldn't you? Secondly, it's about time we had a little girls day-out! We haven't had one on one time for...four days now!" Rosanne stated, acting as if four days was truly a long time to wait to see someone again. "Are you ready?" Rosanne asked, a smile manifesting onto her face. Liz jumped. Looking behind her, she would find Rose face-first on the floor of her bedroom. However, the moment she went to ask if she was alright, the woman shot to her feet, pacing back and forth. A bundle of energy that couldn't for the life of her stand still. Liz shook her head in amusement. "Good morning Rose," she responded warmly, cleaning out the remaining dandruff before finally prying her own hands away. There had been enough fussing for the time being. The woman laughed. "No one told you to tie up your hair Rose. You often wear it free to begin with," she commented before stretching, "Four days isn't that long you know." However, she couldn't hide her excitement, the culmination of nervousness and genuinely looking forward to the start of the girl's day out. "We are we headed first?" Liz asked, her tone betraying her enthusiasm. Rosanne rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah Lizzie. But I just do. I don't know what I'm doing half the time." the woman joked, flipping her hair to her back. She screwed up her eyes, pretending to think about where the two would spend the majority of their day. Her face lit up as she spoke, "I was thinking somewhere out of town, perhaps in the Lower Circles. Can't have people recognizing us and intruding on our us time!" the woman exclaimed. She stared into Liz's eyes before chuckling. "Don't be so nervous, it'll just be us!" she said, apparently recognizing the nervousness dwelling within Liz easily. "You ready?" She shook her head again. "The Lower Circles? Where abouts?" Liz responded. The Lower Circles was a very large area with many spots frequented by the citizens and to a far lesser extent nobles. "I'm not nervous," she grumbled. Though the woman was truly nervous for a different reason. She was perfectly confident that they would be fine. If anything, she was nervous because it was just them. "Yes I'm ready," Liz said finally, stretching once more as she smoothed out her blouse. Her blue-gray gaze sparkled in the midday sunlight. Rose scoffed. "Not nervous, please. I've known you long enough to know you're nervous right now. About something." she responded, walking up to Elizabeth. The redhead grabbed ahold of Liz, carrying her bridal-style. "Let's go!" Rose exclaimed, activating her magic. The area around them began to warp as landscapes soared by, at least that would be how Liz perceived it. Within seconds they arrived at their destination, Rose gently setting Liz back onto her feet. Her stomach roared in hunger. "Maybe we should get something to eat!" she exclaimed, laughing in the process. Her face became red as a tomato the moment Rose picked her up bridal style; the woman struggled to rein in her imagination. "U-Uh-Um-a-ah," she mumbled, attempting to hide her blushing visage. She recovered once set down, redness fading as Liz used Rose's snarling stomach to distract herself. "I think that would help, we don't want you running around eating people," Liz teased before poking her friend. "Where's the nearest place to grab something....." Rose giggled before gently flicking Liz's neck in retaliation. She smiled at Liz affectionately before pondering about it for a while. "Anywhere should work," Rose began, remembering their last formal encounter. "Scheze did say the people here make food that tastes really good!" she exclaimed, playfully wrapping her arm around Liz's shoulder. The redhead's stomach snarled yet again. Rose began to walk ahead of Liz, turning her head back towards Liz as she did. "We should hurry up, don't want me eating any people." she teased, playfullying winking at her friend. She smirked before turning serious. "The logical thing is to walk into town th-," Liz began before her blush returned in force. She could feel nervousness bubbling inside of her at the prolonged contact. Fortunately, she was rescued once more by Rose's persistent stomach. "Y-Yes, we should. I'm not about to explain to a family why so and so is missing," she retorted with the beginnings of another smirk. The woman began walking. They had arrived. It was a small little place not too far away from where they had arrived, with a seemingly open cooking area. Rosanne exaggeratingly gestured towards the area, where she took a seat alongside Liz. She looked around for a second before beginning to speak. "What do you think, Lizzie?" she asked, the approval of her friend obviously important to her. "It's nice and homely, kind of like we're on a date!"